


Unexpected Crush

by TheFluffyPrince



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gay, M/M, Yami Yuugi | Atem has his own body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 00:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12665040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFluffyPrince/pseuds/TheFluffyPrince
Summary: “You know Yugi, I heard that Atem likes you,” Téa said suddenly, sitting herself across from Yugi, who choked on the drink that he had been drinking. Téa moved out of the way of the mess, nose turning up slightly. Pulling out some napkins from her purse, she passed them over towards Yugi.





	Unexpected Crush

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was originally posted to my Yu-Gi-Oh blog, ygofanfics.tumblr.com. Please feel free to follow me over there if you want YGO related stuff (and I usually upload my fics over there first).
> 
> It’s no secret that Yami is so soft for Yugi and honestly, I could see him being hardcore distant to like 90% of people who talk to him because they’re not Yugi so why do they matter???

 

“You know Yugi, I heard that Atem likes you,” Téa said suddenly as she sat herself down across from Yugi, who choked his drink at the sudden remark. Juice spat out of his mouth and splattered across the desk, causing him to flush in embarrassment. Téa moved out of the way of the mess, nose turning up slightly. Pulling out some napkins from her purse, she passed them over towards Yugi.

Staring wide-eyed at his friend, Yugi quickly wiped up the mess. “W-What?” he croaked out. His face was burning brightly, not quite sure what he was feeling at the moment. It wasn't everyday that his friend (or anyone really) would come to him talking about someone having a crush on him.

Raising an eyebrow at his reaction, Téa just nodded her head as though she hadn’t just said the most ridiculous thing ever. “Yeah, I’ve been hearing it go around for the past few days. I mean, more than likely it’s just a rumor, given how standoffish Atem acts, but it does make you wonder. You are one of the few people that Atem seems to not actively hate,” she pointed out.

“That makes no sense? Atem and I barely even talk. We share one class together!” Yugi pointed out, not sure if he should be feeling indignant over the fact that people seemed to be gossiping about him again, or embarrassed about what exactly people were gossiping about. No matter how much it made his stomach flutter at the thought of Atem, _Atem Sennen_ of all people, would think of him in such a way.

Either way, it wasn’t something that he really wanted to linger on about. He spent enough time as it was just thinking about the other male. He didn't need to give Téa, or his classmates, anymore reasons to spread such rumors. Although, just the thought of Atem liking him, staring at him with those intense crimson eyes- Shaking his head, Yugi stood up, suddenly overwhelmed by everything. “I need to go to the bathroom. I’ll be right back,” Yugi said before he took off, not waiting for Téa to respond.

Truth be told, Yugi would have been beyond ecstatic if what Téa said was actually true. He actually had a small crush on Atem, ever since he they had first met. The other male was confident, strong, handsome, not to mention good at games and very kind hearted. He never understood all the rumors that said that Atem was an asshole, since the other male was always nice towards him. Sure, he wouldn’t say that they were best friends, but they were definitely cordial towards each other. But beyond that, there wasn't really anything connecting the two of them together. What reason would Atem even have to liking him in such a way anyway? He had never thought that he was special in any sort of way. Yugi was almost Atem's polar opposite in every aspect. 

Walking quickly down the hall, Yugi let out a rough breath, brushing a hand through his hair. There was no way that Atem would have a crush on him. No way at all. And yet, no matter how many times he tried to convince himself, he couldn’t stop his heart from skipping a beat in hope. The tiniest smile coming to his face, Yugi turned the corner only to bump into someone roughly, falling back towards the ground.

Letting out a hiss, Yugi grimaced as his wrist throbbed in pain from it catching his fall. “Crap…I’m sorry I wasn’t looking where I was going…,” Yugi apologized, only to trailed off as he looked over at the person that he had bumped into.

Atem was sneering, pushing himself off of the ground before his glare snapped over towards him. For a moment, Yugi felt his stomach drop at the harsh gaze in the other male’s eyes. If looks could kill, Yugi would have suffered the harshest death a person could take. But before he could contemplate more on the glare, the sneer on Atem’s face left, instantly replaced by a look of concern as the other male moved over next him, holding a hand out. “Are you okay Yugi?”

Not responding right away, Yugi couldn’t help but stare at Atem for several moments before shaking himself out of his daze. “Huh? O-Oh, yeah I’m fine.” Giving a shaky smile, Yugi grabbed onto the hand that Atem held out of him, standing up and dusting himself off.

Both males stared at each other, a soft smile on Yami’s face. The look made Yugi flush, not quite used to being stared at so intently. He went to move a hand up to his face, only to realize that Yami was still holding onto his hand. Eyes glancing down at their joined hands, Yugi’s stomach tightened in anticipation before letting his eyes go back up towards Atem. The smile on the other male’s face was still present, although now there was a glimmer in his eyes at Yugi couldn’t quite place. There was also the smallest squeeze in response, and there was absolutely no way that Yugi was just imagining everything that was happening. 

Opening his mouth, Yugi was about to say something when he heard someone calling Atem’s name. Their hands slipped away from each other in that instant and Yugi noticed a dark look coming to Atem’s face before they both turned towards the source of the voice. Recognizing Kaiba walking down the hall, an irritated noise came from Atem before the other male crossed his arms. The anger was practically flowing off of Atem and it made Yugi want to step back several steps. Perhaps there was actually some truth to those rumors after all…

“What do you want Kaiba?” Atem asked before Kaiba could finish walking up to them.

“We had a duel scheduled today,” Kaiba said simply, his tone leaving no room for debate. “I do not have the time to spend hunting you down, Sennen. Some of us have important things to do with our lives.” 

Laughing indignantly under his breath, Atem rolled his eyes before glancing over towards Yugi. “I’m busy right now. We duel every day Kaiba, I’m sure you can wait a few moments for me to beat you,” Atem dismissed the CEO easily before turning back towards Yugi. A growl left the CEO’s face and he looked as though he wanted to say something else, although Atem continued to ignore him, his full attention on Yugi. 

“Would you be interested in going out for lunch this weekend, Yugi?” Atem asked, his mood doing a complete 180. If Yugi could experience whiplash from the back and forth that Atem’s emotions gave him, he’d probably be in the hospital at this point.  

Freezing in his spot, Yugi looked at Atem in shock. Atem was actually asking him…to lunch? To hang out with _him_?! Mouth falling open, Yugi could do nothing more than nod his head rapidly, causing the other male to smile brightly at him. At once, Atem seemed to pull a notepad out of nowhere, along with a pen. The other male quickly scrawled something on the piece of paper, ripping the paper from his notepad before folding it up and grabbing onto Yugi's hand. Yugi didn't give any resistance, watching in bated breath as Atem placed the piece of paper right in his hand, the other male's thumb stroking the back of his hand. Atem gave one last charming smile before he turned towards Kaiba and waving the older male to follow him.

Yugi stood in in the same spot for what felt like forever, watching Atem and Kaiba walk down the hall, until he finally snapped himself out of his daze, glancing down at his hand, where the piece of paper was still resting in the palm of his hand. Unfolding the piece of paper, Yugi noticed that a phone number was written down, along with a small message.

“ _I look forward to seeing you this weekend, Yugi.”_


End file.
